Communication
The evolution of mobile computing for the latest century, holographic devices referred to as "comms" are the country's primary means of staying connected. Directly linked to the area's governing A.I., comms allow the user to communicate one-on-one or with several people within a certain radius in the form of a feed. Again, since MOURIC was severed from the continental U.S. and other A.I. constructs, Hawaiian comms do not provide Internet access as they once did and are currently limited to in-state communication. Comms run on solar cells that can power the phone for a maximum of five days, along with a reserve battery that can be charged electronically. Worn as a bracelet or carried in your pocket, comms are flexible, non-conductive, non-allergenic and heat-resistant for safe and easy networking. All elements — including the keyboard — are projected into the air by holograms for the user to see and interact with, and sound vibrations are used for instant alerts. Residents of Kaua'i and Ni'ihau: Because inmates aren't allowed comms, chances are you traded something with Oikawa Taisuke or Alaska Campbell to get one. __TOC__ Feeds Though typically assigned one per city or sector, as determined by the state, Hawaiian feeds are one per island. Feeds are essentially a way to broadcast messages to anyone in your area. To post to your local feed, post to the in-game community with your character's account. Include the island on which your character is presently located in the subject line. In the tags, please also include the island name, as well as your character's own. Characters may only view and respond to feed posts if they are located on the island indicated in the subject/tag areas. Messaging Private messaging between comms works just the same as text messaging and video chat on 21st-century cell phones. To send a private message, post to your character's personal account — don't forget to specify who you're sending your message to! Only the recipient of the message will be able to view and respond to it. FAQ *'Does this mean my character can't call or message characters on other islands?' Nope! Location limitations only apply to feed posts. Your character can chat up anyone they like outside feeds, provided they have their number. (That means you need to find a way for them to interact with a non-local character first! Island hopping can be tricky, but it's not impossible.) However, they can't call or message anyone located outside the state of Hawaii, and haven't been able to for roughly 2 years now. *'Can't I just use my character's journal like... well, a journal?' Of course you can! Here's the catch: Journal posts on your character's personal account are automatically private. It's a journal, but it's not a weblog. Think of it like keeping a diary on your computer in a Word file. Your character is free to specify their journaling medium however they like, be it on their comm or in a notebook or something more creative than we can think to exemplify here. It isn't necessary to specify that, though; you're equally welcome to leave it ambiguous if you don't think it's relevant. However, if your character wants to engage in discussion with other people, they'll need to post to their local feed. *'I'm not sure how to set up my feed post.' See below for examples of a feed post and a private message to another character. Got another question for us? Send it in! Examples Feedpost.png|Example feed post. Privatemessaging.png|Example private message. Category:Technology